life_of_a_hughfandomcom-20200213-history
Audrey's Karma
The 10th episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: One of the Boys Synopsis Hugh gives Audrey a taste of her own medicine when she ruins Hugh's childhood book he loved reading. Transcript It was a chaotic Saturday in the Lawson home. Hugh was cleaning up his room when Audrey came in. Audrey: I want someone to take me dress shopping. And since you're the only one who can drive... Hugh: Save it. I need to clean up my room so it looks good before I head to college. I can't live in a pigsty ALL my life... Now can I? Audrey: You've lived in dirt all your life before and you never did anything before. NOW TAKE ME DRESS SHOPPING! Hugh: No way! Go ask Mom! Audrey: She's absorbed in her dumb taxes. Now take me! Hugh: Just go. Audrey grumbled. Audrey: Fine. But you're gonna get it! Audrey stormed off. Hugh wasn't listening as he was dusting off his night table. Hugh: Yeah, sure. Whatever. A while later, Hugh went to the kitchen to get a snack, then went back to his room. Hugh: And now to organize my bookshelf. He went to his bookshelf and noticed that one of his books was ripped up on the ground. Hugh: What the? Who did this to my old Amelia Bedelia book? Audrey came in with an evil grin. Audrey: I hope you don't mind, I did a little rearranging. Hugh: And you RUINED my book! Why? Audrey: Oh puh-lease! You haven't read that horrible book in 10 years. I know. Alana told me. Hugh rolled his eyes. Hugh: What if I wanted to save that book for when I have kids!? Now I can't even do that. Audrey: You'll never have kids. No wife would stick with you for THAT long. Hugh got really angry. Hugh: THAT'S IT! STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS ONE DAY! Audrey got scared and fled Hugh's room. Hugh: She really will get it... One day, I know she will. The next day, Hugh plotted the ultimate plan to get back at Audrey. And he got all the other sisters in on it. Alicia: Are you sure this will work? Hugh: Positive. Audrey's at ballet class now. So the coast will be clear when we go into her room and tear everything apart. Ashley: But her room's also MY room. Hugh: Right. No worries, we won't be touching any of your stuff. Ashley: Okay, then. Hugh: So who's with me? Lawson sisters (in unison): We are! Hugh: Good! Now let's do this! After a while, the rest of the sisters tore up Audrey's half of her and Ashley's room while Hugh was keeping a lookout for Audrey. He saw Audrey come through the front door. Hugh: Guys, she's coming. Scatter! The rest of his sisters all ran out of Audrey's room. Audrey went towards her room only to see Hugh sitting in the hallway. Audrey: Hugh, what are you doing? Hugh: Just hanging out. Audrey: Beside my room? What are you up to? Hugh: Nooothing... Audrey: Yeah, likely story. Hugh: It's true. Now I gotta go. Hugh ran off. Audrey went into her room and saw the mess on her side of the room. Audrey: HUGH, I WILL KILL YOU! Hugh overheard Audrey. Hugh: Uh-oh. Guess I should've thought this through. Category:Episodes